marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Spider-Man
Peter Parker alias Spider-Man verdankt seine Superkräfte einem Spinnenbiss, bei dem sich die fremde DNA auf seine eigene übertragen hat. Seitdem verfügt er über spinnen-typische Eigenschaften, die er für den Kampf gegen das Verbrechen einsetzt. Spider-Man wurde in drei Filmen unter der Regie von Sam Raimi, von Toby Maguire verkörpert. In The Amazing Spider-Man spielt Andrew Garfield die Rolle von Peter Parker mit neuer Hintergrundgeschichte. Biografie Spider-Man thumb|310px Seit dem Tod seiner Eltern, als er noch sehr jung war, wächst Peter bei seiner Tante May und seinem Onkel Ben auf. Die beiden kümmern sich liebevoll um ihn und versuchen alles, um dem Jungen den Verlust der Eltern zu erleichtern. Mittlerweile ist Peter in der Highschool, wo er sich mit seiner Außenseiter-Rolle arrangiert hat. Sein einziger Freund ist Harry Osborn, Sohn von Norman Osborn , dem Geschäftsführer von Oscorp. Seit langem ist Peter in seine Nachbarin Mary Jane Watson verliebt, rechnet sich aber keine Chancen aus. Auf einem Schulausflug ändert sich sein Leben schließlich schlagartig, als er von einer genetisch veränderten Spinne gebissen wird. Zunächst reagiert sein Körper mit einem Schwächeanfall darauf, doch als Peter am nächsten Morgen erwacht, haben sich in ihm neue Kräfte ausgebildet. Seine Sehkraft ist wieder normal, daher braucht er plötzlich keine Brille mehr. Neue Muskelmasse ermöglicht ihm bisher unbekannte Stärke und als er plötzlich klebrige Masse aus dem Handgelenk schießt, versteht er die Welt nicht mehr. Nach dem ersten Schock fällt ihm der Spinnenbiss wieder ein und Peter zählt eins und eins zusammen. Von nun an versucht er, seine neuen Fähigkeiten unter Kontrolle zu bringen und zu trainieren. Als er dabei Fortschritte macht, beschließt er an einem offenen Kampfturnier teilzunehmen,um Geld zu bekommen. Er gewinnt, doch der Promoter weigert sich, Peter das verdiente Geld zu zahlen. Als der Betrüger dann kurze darauf ausgeraubt wird, leistet Peter absichtlich keine Hilfe. Für dieses Versäumnis wird bald bitter bestraft, denn Onkel Benn fällt genau diesem Verbrecher zum Opfer und kommt dabei ums Leben. Peter will seinen Onkel rächen und bei der Konfrontation mit dem Mörder fällt dieser aus dem Fenster und stirbt. Peter gibt sich die Schuld für den Tod von zwei Menschen und beschließt, seine neuen Kräfte in Zukunft für den Kampf gegen das Verbrechen zu nutzen. Spider-Man 2 Zwei Jahre sind vergangen, seit Peter Parker zu Spider-Man wurde. Mittlerweile studiert er Physik, arbeitet um seinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen und ist weiterhin im Auftrag der Gerechtigkeit unterwegs. Es fällt ihm zunehmend schwerer, all diese Aufgaben unter einen Hut zu bringen und so leidet vor allem das Privatleben darunter. Auch für seine Freunde Harry und Mary Jane, in die er immer noch verliebt ist, findet Peter kaum noch Zeit und die beiden entfernen sich von ihm. Als er dann erfährt, dass sich Mary Jane verlobt hat, bricht für ihn eine Welt zusammen. Ausgerechnet in diesem Zustand der totalen Enttäuschung und Frustration verliert er dann auch noch seine Kräfte. thumb|left|310px Er interpretiert es als Zeichen des Himmels und beschließt Spider-Man für immer hinter sich zu lassen, da der ihm in letzter Zeit ohnehin nur Unglück gebracht hat. Er bittet Mary Jane, ihm noch eine Chance zu geben, doch sie lehnt ab. Trotzdem scheint das Leben ohne Superkräfte und die zugehörige Verantwortung einfacher zu sein. Seine Noten verbessern sich und Peter gewöhnt sich langsam daran, wieder "normal" zu sein, als er plötzlich vor einem brennenden Haus steht. Ein kleines Mädchen ist noch darin gefangen und in seinem Bedürfnis zu helfen, vergisst Peter für einen Moment, dass er keine besonderen Kräfte mehr hat. Er rennt ins Haus und rettet das Kind. Obwohl sie verlobt ist, kann Mary Jane Peter offensichtlich nicht vergessen und bittet ihn um ein letztes Gespräch. Als sie ihn fragt, ob er sie noch liebt, verneint er das, doch sie glaubt ihm nicht und verlangt einen Kuss. Als die beiden kurz davor sind, wird Mary Jane von Doc Ock entführt. In Angst um seine Angebetete kehren schließlich auch die Superkräfte zu Peter zurück. Doc Ock kann aufgehalten werden und Mary Jane sieht Spider-Man zum ersten Mal ohne Maske. Sie ist geschockt und Peter kann ihr jetzt endlich sagen, wieso eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen niemals funktionieren könnte. Mary Jane ist anderer Meinung. Sie sagt ihre Hochzeit ab und will mit Peter zusammen sein. Spider-Man 3 thumb Peter und Mary Jane sind immer noch ein Paar und Peter plant den Heiratsantrag. Mary Jane ist mittlerweile eine gefeierte Schauspielerin geworden und spielt die Hauptrolle in einem neue Broadway-Stück. Leider stellt sich die Produktion als Flop heraus und Mary Jane wird schon nach der ersten Vorführung entlassen. Das stellt die Beziehung der beiden auf eine harte Probe, denn Mary Jane hat ihr Selbstbewusstsein verloren und Peter nimmt ihre Probleme nicht ernst. Die Freundschaft von Peter und Harry liegt weiterhin in Scherben, weil Harry überzeugt ist, das Spider-Man für den Tod seines Vaters, dem grünen Kobold verantwortlich ist. Er attackiert Peter aus einem Hinterhalt und bei dem folgenden Gefecht wird Harry schwer verletzt und ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Am nächsten Tag stellt sich heraus, dass er sich körperlich wieder erholen wird, aber sein Gedächtnis verloren hat. Er hat alle Gründe für den Konflikt mit Spider-Man vergessen und er und Peter sind wieder Freunde, als wäre nichts passiert. Nachdem Mary Jane jedoch zu Besuch bei Harry war und sich nach einem Kuss von ihm abgewiesen hat, kommt sein Gedächtniss wieder zurück und damit auch sein Wissen über die Identität von Spiderman, der seiner Meinung nach der Mörder seines Vaters ist. Er zwingt Mary Jane sich von Peter zu trennen und ihm somit sein Herz zu "zerquetschen". Des weiteren ist Flint Marko, der eigentliche Mörder Peters Onkel Ben auf freiem Fuß und wird von der Polizei gejagt. A ls er über ein Atomtestgelände flüchtet, kommt es zu einem Unfall mit einem Patikel-Beschleuniger welcher Flint zum Sandman ''mutieren lässt. Dazu kommt dass ein Alien der so genannte Symbiont der in einem Meteor in Manhatten einschlägt und Peter als seinen neuen Wirten aussucht da es allein nicht überleben kann. The Amazing Spider-Man thumb|322px In der Eröffnungsszene sieht man den kleinen , der beim Verstecken spielen entdeckt, dass das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters, eines Genforschers, bei einem Einbruch durchwühlt worden ist. Daraufhin ruft der kleine Junge seinen Vater, und während dieser alle sichtbaren Informationen Auslöscht, nimmt seine Mutter ihn auf den Arm. Gemeinsam mit seinen völlig aufgewühlten Eltern fährt er zu seiner Tante und seinem Onkel, Ben, und May Parker. Seine Eltern verschwinden, und sagen ihm, er müsse eine Weile bei Tante und Onkel bleiben, da sie noch etwas wichtiges Erledigen müssen. Die nächste Szene spielt Jahre später, als Peter bereits auf die Highschool geht. Er hängt gerade ein Foto in einen Glaskasten, als er einen Basketball von Flash Thompson an den Kopf geworfen bekommt. Als er auf den Schulhof geht, sieht er seine Mitschülerin Gwen Stacy, wie sie gerade ein Buch liest, und schießt sogleich ein Foto von ihr. Bis Peter eine große Versammelte Menge bemerkt, und hingeht, um herraus zu finden, was los ist. Ein jüngere Schüler namens Gorden wird gerade von Trash gezwungen ein undefinirbares Essen zu essen. Man verlangt von Peter, das dieser ein Bild schießt, und als er sich weigert kommt es zu einem Konflikt zwischen ihm und Trash, bei dem er einige Schläge einstecken muss. Bis schließlich Gwen dazwischen geht, und Trash darauf hinweißt, das sie enttäuscht von ihm war, da er letztes Mal seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hatte. Im Klassenzimmer führt Peter eine kurze Unterhaltung mit Gwen, bei der sie ihm räht zur Schulkrankenschwester zu gehen. Als Peter zuhause ankommt fällt ihm auf das es eine leichte Überschwemmung gibt, und sein Onkel zeigt ihm daraufhin den Keller, von dem das Wasser kommt. Peter verspricht das kaputte Teil zu reperrieren, und entdeckt auf der Suche nach Sachen die er retten möchte eine alte Aktentasche seines Vaters. Er erinnert sich daran, wie sein Vater auf der einstigen Fahrt zu Tante und Onkel etwas darin verwahrt hatte. Als er die Aktentasche seiner Tante und seinem Onkel zeigt, erzählen diese ihm das sein Vater wollte, das sie die Tasche sicher aufbewahrten, bis Peter alt genug war. Die Tasche scheint jedoch leer, bis auf ein kleines, aus der Zeitung ausgeschnittenes Bild, einige Kugelschreiber und die Brille von Peters Vater Richard, die er später anzieht. Als Peter die Aktentasche weiter durchsucht, findet er in einem Geheimfach eine Mappe, die sein Vater einst dort verstaut hatte. Bevor er sich die Mappe und ihren Inhalt aber weiter anschauen kann, kommt sein Onkel in sein Zimmer, und erzählt ihm, das der zweite Wissenschaftler auf dem Zeitungsbild aus der Aktentasche Curt Conners hiese. Daraufhin beginnt Peter sämtliche Informationen herrauszu suchen, die er über seinen Vater und Curt Connors herrausfinden kann. Dabei erfährt man, das Peters Eltern kurz nachdem sie ihn bei Tante und Onkel zurückliesen, bei einem Flugzeugabsturz starben, was Peter aber schon weiß. Er findet herraus, das sein Vater und Connors versuchten, Behinderungen mit Hilfe von Artübergreifender Genetik zu beheben versuchten. (D.h. z.B. die Genetik einer Echse auf einen Menschen übertragen, sodass dieser beispielsweise seinen Arm regenerieren kann.) Connors fehlt aus ungeklärten Gründen der rechte Arm. Curt Connors arbeitet noch immer an Artübergreifender Genetik, unterstützt von Oscorp Industries. Er bietet auch Praktikumsplätze an, von dennen jedoch bereits alle belegt sind. Peter geht dennoch zum Oscorp Tower, zunächst nur mit dem Plan sich dort umzusehen. Durch eine kleine Lüge gelingt es ihm jedoch, den Platz eines anderen Praktikanten einzunehmen. Durch Zufall ist Gwen Stacy die Hauptpraktikantin von Curt Connors, und wird die Gruppe herrum führen, weshalb Peter gleich versucht möglichst unauffällig zu wirken. Aber als er als einziger Connors Frage beantworten kann, wie man Behinderungen beheben kann, (Artübergreifende Genetik) bemerkt ihn natürlich auch Gwen... ''weiter Informationen folgen... The Amazing Spider-Man 2 folgt... The Amazing Spider-Man 3 folgt... The Amazing Spider-Man 4 folgt... Fähigkeiten *übermenschliche Stärke, Schnelligkeit, Ausdauer, Reflexe *"Spinnensinn", der vor drohender Gefahr warnt *kann glatte Flächen hoch krabbeln *Spinnennetze in beiden Handgelenken, die in verschiedener Form abgefeuert und verwendet werden können. Trivia *Im Reboot The Amazing Spider-Man benutzte Peter selbstgebaute Netzschießer Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Charakter Spider-Man Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:The Amazing Spider-Man